A Hidden Love
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: When Emma Swan is stuck in a forced, loveless marriage meets a brunette who is running from a magical secret, she finds herself relating to the lonely woman whose only quest is to find love. Curse with a twist. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Standing against the bed as she loops then pulls on Neal's tie before fixing it into place, Emma looks down at the man sat before her. "I really don't think I should be going with you.."

"Emma..."

"No Neal come on..hear me out. It's really not my sort of thing..besides I have nothing formal to wear" the blonde explains with a desperate plea to get out of going.

Placing his hands onto her hips, Neal then stands. "You think it's my thing either? Emma, it's business and in business, you don't get a choice on the matter besides I want you there and so does your father. We have an image to uphold after all and as for your dress, I had one ordered that is currently hanging on the banister"

Sighing in defeat, Emma looks down. "I know we have to do it for the company but..technically I'm not a part of it..only by name.."

"Only by name?" Throwing his arms in the air, Neal rubs one hand against his neck in frustration. "It's more than a name, we're married! You're my wife! And married couples support one another"

"I'm not disagreeing with you Neal but I have been supporting you for nearly 2 years now. When is it my turn?!" The blonde remarks with equal frustration.

Stepping forward, Neal shakes his head as he whispers close to her ear. "Don't be ungrateful..I have given you everything that money can buy"

Biting her lip while trying to stand her ground, Emma mutters quietly as she begins to lose her nerve. "I'm not complaining about that I just..I..." Looking into her husband's eyes, the blonde deflates. "..I'll go and get dressed.." Circling around Neal, Emma heads out of the room leaving him behind smiling in triumph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing down upon herself at her deep red cocktail dress, sequinned bodice and sheer neckline, Emma passes her coat over to the cloakroom assistant then exhales nervously as she watches Neal smile over and hold his arm out. Looping her arm through, the blonde walks through into the main hall of the hotel while being guided by her husband towards a small group of people stood in a circle, making small talk while nursing their whiskeys and wine.

Greeting the group, Emma puts on a small smile and accepts their gestured handshakes of welcome then scans the room curiously while Neal begins to talk business.

"Sweetheart why don't you go and get us a drink? This could take a while as we have some business to discuss"

Nodding towards Neal, the blonde releases her arm from his hold and makes her way towards the bar, smiling at a few head nods along the way. Clearly there were a lot more people who knew of her than she did of them. Reaching the counter top, Emma waits briefly before being approached by a bartender for her order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the counter at the corner of the bar, circling the rim of her wine glass with her finger, bored, Regina Mills sighs tiredly. Lifting her drink to down the last of its contents, the brunette pauses midway as she spots a certain blonde across the room. Raising an eyebrow at how fed up the other woman appears to be, the former Mayor chuckles to herself then beckons the bartender to come over. Whispering in his ear and gesturing to where the blonde was stood, Regina then nods as he repeats what has been said. Watching curiously as the bartender pours the two drink orders that Emma had requested, he then whispers across to the deflated blonde to inform her that they have been paid for by the brunette in corner. Following the man's eye line, the blonde meets the older woman's face and gives a coy smile before nodding in thanks.

Turning to head back to Neal, Emma cannot help but wonder as the why the brunette had paid for her drinks then carefully nudges her husband's elbow as she reaches the group and passes his drink over. Trying her hardest to concentrate on what is being said, the blonde slowly glances over to where Regina was sat only to find the stool empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning from the ladies room, Emma approaches the now enlarged group of people sat upon high, expensive looking arm chairs. Glancing up from his position, Neal smiles. "There you are..we were just discussing the prospect of moving this party onwards to a more relaxed atmosphere"

Smiling back, the blonde questions although knowing the answer already. "Pub?"

"Yes"

"Neal, your Mrs is a woman after my own heart. She clearly dotes on you"

Chuckling at his business associate, Neal nods. "Something like that..shall we?" Gesturing towards the door as he stands, the man yanks on his tie, loosening it slightly then wraps his arm around his wife's back to guide her out as the group begins to disperse and leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the pub door open with a slam, the group hurry inside and towards the bar to order their drinks. Walking in behind, Neal looks towards his wife who seems to be scanning the area for anything bad. "Honey, why don't you go home? This isn't your scene..."

Frowning at the fact he made her go to the hotel but yet he's allowing her to go home now, Emma opens her mouth to respond.

"I'll be home by 1" her husband assures her with a grin.

Sighing, the blonde goes to leave but pauses at catching a glimpse of a brunette in the corner. Trailing her eyes to the end of the pub and into a secluded booth, Emma raises an eyebrow at seeing the woman who had purchased her drinks. "Actually Neal..I'm gonna stay..."

Looking to his wife confused as to why she would _want_ to stay, Neal then clears his throat. "Okay..I guess..would you mind getting the drinks?"

Biting her lip to prevent a smile, the blonde nods. "Of course honey.."

Trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic, Neal gapes his mouth open to reply but comes up with nothing. Leaving, the man turns and make his way over to his business friends.

Strolling up to the bar, Emma orders their drinks then drops her husband's off at their table. "I just spotted someone I know..i'll be back.."

Waving his hand not caring, which for the first time is to the blondes liking, Neal continues talking. Heading back to the bar, Emma accepts her final drink and makes her way up to the back booth before placing the drink down onto the table.

Lifting her gaze to the blonde, the brunette looks confused before raising an eyebrow at who is stood before her.

"Hi..."

Clearing her throat, the older woman smiles a little. "Hello..."

"I...er...I saw you and wanted to say..thank you for the drinks back at the hotel...it was a kind gesture..." Emma explains nervously as she rarely gets to talk to other people that is not known to her husband's business.

"Oh, it was nothing dear..I saw you and well, truth be told, you looked as bored as I did and so I just thought.." Realising how weird it sounds, the brunette looks to the table embarrassed.

Letting slip a chuckle, the blonde nods. "Yes...that is true..I was. Anyway thank you, I just wanted to repay the favour.."

"Of course. Well thank _you_.." The older woman responds returning her gaze and smiling.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Emma turns to leave.

"Would you like to join me?"

Pausing, the blonde peers over her shoulder hesitantly. "Yeah...sure.." Placing herself in the seat opposite, Emma smiles causing the brunette to smile once again in a coy manner.

 _A/N: cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

_For those asking, Neal is in no way going to be violent, if anything he's probably scared of Emma's father. Which leads me to who should it be? There will be storybrooke down the line and it will all somehow be linked so it cannot be Gold or charming but I'll leave it up to you! Review or PM your suggestions :) thanks for all the responses so far xx_

 **Chapter 2**

Watching the woman across the table in silence, Emma briefly scans the place, pausing a moment at the group of men in the corner before looking back towards the brunette who decided to strike up the conversation while holding a hand out.

"Regina Mills.."

Smiling at the offer, Emma shakes the brunette's hand. "Emma..Cassidy" Gesturing her head towards bar, the blonde asks. "So..I take it you're part of their business?"

Placing her drink down, Regina clears her throat then crosses her arms graciously against the smooth wood of the table. "Actually no, I..I'm not from around here..I'm from a small town in Maine..but I needed some expert training. Finally get a proper qualification in the arts of business.."

"Oh..I see. Well, all I can say is, rather you than me.." Chuckling lightly, the blonde stops herself abruptly with a frown at how stupid she must be coming across.

"So what exactly are you doing here dear?" Quirking her eyebrow, the brunette stares intrigued.

"Just tagged along for the ride" the blonde waves her hand jokingly with a small grin.

Breaking out in a smile, Regina runs a hand through her hair then lifts her wine glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It would appear that it is getting quite loud over there. Typical men for you..never know when to give up..especially the drink" Regina comments as she lifts her second glass of wine.

Peering across, Emma nods slowly. "Yes it would appear so..but to them it's just a normal night.." Catching Neal's eye, the blonde then turns away awkwardly at having her husband catch her in a conversation with someone else.

Following her line of view, the brunette looks over her shoulder towards the man before turning back to the withdrawn woman with a pursed lip at noticing the blondes sudden behaviour. Reaching across the table, Regina rests her hand upon Emma's arm lightly. "I see you have some unwanted attention..don't let him get to you dear..beautiful girl like you should be smiling not shying away"

Lifting her head, the blonde gulps as she feels the woman's fingers begin to caress along her arm. "I know but..."

"No buts..no man should make you feel worthless"

"No it's not that it's just.." Sighing, Emma slides her arm away and under the table. "That man..is my husband.."

Eyes widening, Regina also retracts her arm, quicker than the other woman as though she had been burnt. "Oh..." Watching the blonde for a moment, the brunette then frowns. "I don't understand..you don't seem happy about it..about your husband?"

Chuckling slightly, the blonde shakes her head before muttering down to her lap. "Why am I telling you this.." Taking a breath, Emma looks towards Regina silently, waiting for some sort of permission to continue.

Waving her hand with a small smile, the brunette responds. "If you can't spill your secrets to a stranger in a bar who can you spill them to?"

Matching the woman's smile, the blonde briefly checks the bar then shifts closer over the table, dropping her smile as she speaks. "I never wanted to marry him. He's my father's business partner...there is no love there at all. In other words, I'm trapped"

Appearing shocked by the woman's blunt confession, Regina grips the table tightly with a tint of anger. "So you were _forced_?"

"It's complicated.."

"How?"

Blind sided by the fact that the brunette wants to take the conversation further, Emma stutters. "Wh..what?"

"How is it complicated?" Regina extends her question before staring at the woman intrigued for her answer.

Biting her lip, the blonde tries to come up with one. "It just is..my father wanted it and well he's a very powerful man.."

Sniggering at the use of the term powerful, the brunette clears her throat quickly at an attempt to mask the sound as Emma frowns. Noticing the blondes sad expression, realising the seriousness of it all, Regina clasps her hands together. "I get it...I was for a while not in control of my life..but then I realised if i didn't change it, didn't make it happen..I would never be happy"

"And are you now? Happy?"

"Getting there..I've made a few mistakes here and there but right now all I wish for is a peaceful life. Find a place, go to work then hopefully come home to a family of my own..someday" shaking her head in disbelief over how ridiculous it sounds, the brunette begins to run a finger around the rim of her now empty glass.

Having listened, Emma rests her chin upon the palm of her hand. "What do you do for a living? You said you was here for business training..what exactly do you do in this small town of yours?"

"Oh..I'm the mayor.." Seeing the blondes eyes widen, Regina laughs. "Yes..that would have been my reaction too..a mayor who doesn't know what she is doing. Let's just say the role was handed to me on a plate.."

"Wow...and Neal thought he was a big shot.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette drops her hand from her glass. "Whose Neal?"

Gesturing towards the bar, Emma looks dead panned. "The husband"

Trying to keep a smile from appearing on her face at the woman's response, Regina nods. "Right..husband.." Looking towards the bar, the brunette sits up straight, holding her posture as she side glances the blonde. "Speaking of.."

"Hello.." Watching the brunette give a curious stare, Neal then looks down to his wife. "Emma, I'm sure you have wasted enough of Miss Mills' time..it's time to go home"

Opening her mouth to answer, the blonde pauses as she is cut off. "I-"

"How do you know my name?" Regina asks with somewhat of a glare.

"Just some of the guys I was talking to had spoken to you at the hotel..I asked them who you were as you seemed to be in such a deep conversation with my wife. Tell me what did you both talk about?" Neal smiles between the pair in a patronising manner.

Unimpressed, the brunette crosses her arms. "Not that it is anything to do with you but we were also discussing business"

Sniggering loudly, the man chuckles. "Oh please, like Emma here understands any of it"

Looking up to meet her husband's gaze, Emma tries to hide her embarrassment.

"I think you'd be surprised.." Regina states while offering the blonde a smile. "But I also believe that your husband here is right..it's getting late and I need to return to my hotel for the night" collecting her bag and checking for some money for a cab, the brunette rises from her seat then holds her hand out towards the blonde. "It was nice meeting you Emma"

Accepting the handshake, Emma bites her lip at feeling a piece of card between their palms then nods in gesture. "You too..Regina" following the brunette with her eyes, the blonde deflates a little as the woman disappears out of the exit. Turning to see her husband has gone off to say goodbye to his colleagues, Emma looks to the small card with a smile as she reads the woman's name and number out in her head. Despite their short conversation, the blonde knew she wanted to meet with her again.


End file.
